Wahre Liebe!
by Melina und Asahi
Summary: Lest die Einleitung! Wir haben Lose gezogen...drittes Paar: Ron und Cho, viertes Paar: Draco und... Cho (aber ein wenig anders...)
1. Einleitung

Schönen Guten Tag,  
  
ich werde versuchen mich kurz zu halten aber bevor unsere Reihe beginnt muss ich dazu was sagen. In den Ferien die Melina und ich hatten, (eigentlich ist das ganze Leben wie Ferien gewesen) war uns langweilig und bevor wir eine Bank überfielen um uns zu retten hatte ich die erlösende Idee... Man nehme zehn Zettel. Schreibe auf: fünf männliche HP Charakter und auf die anderen fünf weibliche HP Charakter und vermische die dann gut. Man ziehe dann zwei und schreibe das Paar auf. Nach endlos vielen Ziehungen und endlosen vielen Paaren zogen wir noch mal einen großen Zettel mit jeweils fünf Paaren drauf(Yaoi/Yuri Warnung!).... Klingt kompliziert, was?  
  
Nun ja jeder hatte die Aufgabe zu jeden dieser fünf Paare (jeder hatte andere) eine Geschichte zu schreiben die ca. 1 ½ Seiten lang war und noch vom anderen vorgegebene Begriffe beinhaltet musste.  
  
Bitte nehmt die Geschichten nicht zu ernst. Uns war langweilig und was macht man da... Geschichten schreiben... (Oh Gott das gleiche haben wir mit Panini Fußballbildern gemacht... jeder hatte zwei Spieler (Melina hatte sogar ein Doppelbild (also mit zwei auf einen)) ein Wappen, eine Mannschaft und ein Stadium und da draus haben wir dann auch 'ne Geschichte geschrieben. Krank, wa?  
  
Und nun viel Spaß  
  
Eure Asahi  
  
(Im Hintergrund: Und Melina!)  
  
Asahi: Halt den Sappel...  
  
Melina: Mach ich nicht!  
  
Asahi: Ach... *seufz* Kleine Kinder sollten keine Simpsons schauen.... das bringt Ihnen nur das eigene Denken näher...  
  
Melina: Dann sieht man das du die Serie nicht kennst...  
  
Asahi: KLAPPE! STIRB.........KAAAAAMMMMMME HAAAAAAME HAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Asahi: So Melina ist Tod...  
  
(Melina ausm Hintergrund: das stimmt gar nicht.... das ist gemein!)  
  
^-^'  
  
  
  
AN ALLE !!!!!!! DAS KANN AUCH ÜBERSPRUNGEN WERDEN! MAN SOLLT SICH DANN NUR NICHT WUNDERN WEN MAN DIE GESCHICHTEN ALS KRANK BETIETELT (obwohl man damit recht hat!) 


	2. Flieh mit mir

FLIEH MIT MIR Oder WHEN I KISSED THE TEACHER  
  
  
  
"Potter?" "Ja!" "Finnigan?" "Ja!" "Partil?" "Ja!" Professor Snapes Augen sahen kurz zu jeder einzelnen Person auf, deren Namen er am Anfang der Stunde auf Anwesenheit überprüfte. "Weasley?" "Ja!" Seine Augen blieben an Ron haften. "Weasley, was hast du da?" "Nix." Ron lief rot an und versuchte krampfhaft ein Fußball-WM-2002-Heft unter dem Tisch zu verstecken. Professor Snape ging langsam auf ihn zu, Ron wurde immer roter, schließlich legte er das Heft auf den Tisch. Snape nahm es böse lächelnd in die Hand und warf es dann in den Mülleimer. "Ach bitte Professor..." "Unfug, 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sei dankbar dafür." Ron schaute beschämt nach unten. Harry klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Harry, mir fehlte nur noch das französische Wappen und das Mannschaftsbild von Paraquay" "Und der Sapporo Dome" ergänzte Harry. Ron ist nicht mehr zu stoppen. "SIE MONSTER!" er zeigte auf Snape und rannte heulend aus der Klasse. Snape verdrehte die Augen "100 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!" rief er Ron hinterher. Lief dann aber doch hinterher. Im vorbeigehen murmelte er noch: "Die Klasse ist entlassen." Sofort stürzten die ganzen Gryffindors nach draußen. Und auch fast alle Slytherins gingen hinterher. "Ron, wird sich sicher wieder mit seiner Gummipuppe trösten, meinst du nicht auch?" fragte Harry auf dem Weg nach draußen noch Hermine.  
  
Der Rest des Tages war ziemlich durcheinander. Fast alle Lehrer liefen durch die Gänge und durch das Gelände um Ron zu suchen. Harry befürchtete das er ins nächste Muggel Dorf laufen würde um sich ein neues Heft zu kaufen. Die Lehrer befürchteten das er von Du-weißt-schon-wem aufgegabelt werden könnte. Snape wurden ziemliche Vorwürfe gemacht, hatte er doch das Heft weggeworfen. Viele hatten sich gefragt warum Ron es nicht einfach wieder aus dem Papierkorb holte. Doch Snape hatte per Zauberstab einen Fluch auf diesen gelegt und alles was hinein fiel wurde sofort verbrannt. So war von Ballack, Beckham und Zidane nur noch Asche übrig.  
  
Es war Abend als Ron endlich gefunden wurde. Ohne Heft, ohne Bilder, ohne Voldemort, aber mit immer noch enttäuschter Miene. Snape ging müde wieder in den Hogwarts Keller, er wollte noch seinen Klassenraum abschließen, als ihn jemand auffiel der noch darin war. Langsam ging er auf die Gestalt zu. "Was machen sie hier? Warum sind sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum wie alle anderen auch? Was ist los? Haben sie... auf mich gewartet?" "Ja, Professor ich habe nur auf sie gewartet, immer, mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich auf jemanden wie sie gewartet. Ich will mit ihnen schlafen, jetzt, sofort." "Aber das geht doch nicht!" "Warum nicht?" Und die Gestalt, die ganz zufällig Draco Malfoy war begann sich zu entkleiden. "Mr. Malfoy bitte, ich kann das nicht. Als ich so alt war wie sie, da hatte ich was mit ihren Vater, aber..." "Aber was...?" "Wenn ihr Vater erfährt das ich was mit ihnen habe, wird er mich umbringen." "Dann laß uns fliehen, Geliebter! Laß uns nach Mexico, dort heiraten wir. Wir werden glücklich. Mit Potter wollte ich Sie,... dich nur eifersüchtig machen, ich liebe dich doch...." Snape sah betreten zur Seite. "Ich will nicht bestreiten Mr. Malfoy das ich sie körperlich anziehend finde, aber wollen sie das hier wirklich alles aufgeben?" "Mich hält doch nichts mehr hier." "Ja, nur noch das Gewissen... Ich will auch aus diesen Leben fliehen, in Mexico könnten wir ein neues Leben beginnen. Aber... ich muß darüber nach denken. Das verstehst du doch? Laß uns eine Nacht drüber schlafen" "Wir wollen eine Nacht darüber schlafen? Gemeinsam?" "Getrennt!"  
  
Die beiden küssen sich ein erstes Mal und für diesen Abend das letzte Mal und gehen getrennte Weg zu ihren Zimmer/Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Am nächsten Abend stehen sie sich wieder im Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer gegenüber. Händchen haltend sitzen sie sich gegenüber. "Oh, Severus ich bin so glücklich..." "Ich auch.... Draco" "Wann fahren wir los?" "Es tut mir leid, aber du mußt noch das Schuljahr durchhalten, dann könne wir fliehen, bis dahin müssen wie unsere Beziehung geheimhalten." "Für dich tue ich alles, Liebster." Draco steht auf und setzt sich auf Snapes Schoß die beiden küssen sich noch ein letztes Mal für diesen Abend. "SEVERUS? Wie kannst du nur? Ich dachte du liebst mich!" In der Tür steht Lupin und sieht aus einer Mischung von Wut und Enttäuschung zu den Beiden.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
© Melina  
  
Die drei vorgegeben Wörter waren:  
  
Fußball-WM-2002-Heft Gummipuppe Zauberstab 


	3. Liebe ist der Anfang aller

Liebe ist der Anfang aller...  
  
Kommentar: Die Geschichte spielt in einem Paralleluniversum, also können Handlungen, Tatsachen, Personen und Zeiten anders sein als in den Original Werken von J. K. Rowling. Das heißt die Personen gehören nicht mir und ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld verdienen.  
  
"Ich bin der Teufel in Menschengestalt und nichts kann und wird mich jemals aufhalten!" er steht vorm Fenster und blickt in die Dunkelheit hinaus. "Oh bitte mein Herz... verzeihe mir!" Er schließt kurz die Augen bevor er sich sein Hemd schnappt und mit einem letzten Blick aufs Bett, in dem seine Geliebte schläft, den Raum verlässt. Als sie am nächsten morgen erwachte, merkte sie sofort das etwas nicht stimmt. Es fehlte etwas. Er fehlte. Seine wärme, sein Geruch, sein Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre wurde schmerzlich bewusst das er sie nun für immer verlassen hatte. "Nein... Geliebter! Warum nur? WARUM?" schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Armen und lies ihren Gefühlen freien lauf.  
  
"Morgen!" Harry begrüßte sie wie jeden Morgen, wen sie die Küche betrat. "Wo ist den..." - "Er ist fort... und... und dieses mal für immer!" Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken. "Oh! Das tut mir leid!" Harry ging auf sie zu, bis er kurz vor ihr stand und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich kann nicht ohne ihn!" flüsterte sie. Der schwarzhaarige Mann fuhr ihr, mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. "Glaube mir, du wirst müssen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er an Voldemorts Seite zurück kehrte. Ich..." Jetzt musste Harry sich ebenfalls eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischen. "Ich hätte nie gedacht das er wirklich für Voldemort gearbeitet hat... aber... aber das Mahl hat mir die Wahrheit gezeigt und trotzdem... ich kann ihn genau so wenig hassen wie du!" - "Er ist doch gar nicht böse, er..." - "Er ist nicht böse aber er muss es sein. Es schmerzt ihn sehr aber er will dich... uns... nicht in Gefahr bringen." Sie löst sich aus seinen Armen. "Warum? Warum kann er..." - "Warum er sich ihm nicht entsagen kann?! Es wäre nicht nur sein Tod sondern auch deiner. Das will er nicht riskieren! Und es wäre der Tod Hogwarts den er ist der jenige der den Dunklen Lord noch zurück hält, unsere einstmalige Schule zu stürmen!" Sie nickt. "Deine Worte spenden mir Trost und lindern meinen Schmerz aber ohne ihn... doch ich werde glücklich sein den nichts ist Schlimm solange es ihm gut geht!"  
  
Genau ein Jahr Später Harry betrat ihr Zimmer. Sie lag auf dem Bett und starrte unentwegt die Decke an. Sie bemerkt ihn nicht einmal, als er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzt. "Hey!" er tippt ihr mit der Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey Harry! Wo ist Cho?" - "Sie schläft noch... ein Königreich für deine Gedanken!" Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt ihn an. "Ich habe wieder an ihn gedacht..." - "Ich habe letzte Nacht von ihm geträumt... von der Zeit als Peter noch der Böse war und er der gute." Sie hält ihm einen Finger vor dem Mund und deutet ihm damit an Still zu sein. "Der Gedanke schmerzt... ich will ihn so in Erinnerung behalten wie er war und nicht wie er hätte sein sollen!" "Ach Übringens... dein Bruder und seine Frau kommen nach her vorbei!" Sie lächelt matt. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!" Ein paar Stunde später sitzt sie mit Harry, Cho, ihrem Bruder und dessen Frau im Wohnzimmer und wärmt alte Jugenderinnerungen wieder auf. "Oder weißt du noch Harry... haha... als Malfoy sich vor dir aufgebaut hat und meinte er wäre in dich verliebt?" Der Junge Mann konnte sich das lachen nicht verkeifen und bekam gleich den Ellenbogen seiner Frau in Magen. "Ja!" sagt Harry traurig und blickt zur Seite. "Harry! Er hat es nicht so gemeint...!" Entschuldigte sich die Frau. "Ich weiß..." sagte Harry betrübt. "Ich geh raus!" Die beiden Paare blickten sie erschrocken an, als sie ohne jede Vorwarnung aufgesprungen war. "Ich... brauche frische Luft!" Sie war noch nicht lange unterwegs als sie so ein komisches Gefühl beschlich. Ein Gefühl als ob jemand sie beobachten wurde. Sie beschleunigt ihre Schritte etwas. Dann bleibt sie wieder stehen und dreht sich um die eigene Achse. Nervös ruft sie: "Ist da wer?" Doch es kommt keine antwort. "Bleib ruhig, Mädel!" flüstert sie und geht weiter. Als sie sich ne' halbe Stunde später an einer Bank am Fluss niederließ, ging ihr Puls wieder normal. "Ich hab einfach zu wenig geschlafen... in letzter Zeit!" sagt sie zu sich selbst und schließt ihre müden Augen. Sie lauscht dem fluss des Wassers. Aufeinmahl legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schultern. "Ahhhhh...." erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erkannte ihren Geliebten. "Sisi..." Sie sprang von der Bank auf und fiel ihm in den Arm. Er verzog das Gesicht und stöhne leise. "Sisi... was hast du?" Sie blickte auf seinen Umhang, welcher Blutrot gefärbt war. "Oh Gott...nein!" Langsam ging er in die Knie. "Es war eine Falle..." flüsterte er mit größter Anstrengung. "Aber ich konnte... *hust* ich konnte..." - "Schweig Liebster und spare deine Kraft!" Er lächelte. "Ich konnte nicht gehen... *hust* ohne dich noch ein...ohne dich noch einmal zu sehen... *hust*" Eine feine Blutspur lief ihm aus dem Mund. "Wie konntest du mich finden?... nein... schweig lieber!" "Du bist...*hust* meine besser Hälfte... *husthust* ich hätte dich... überall gefunden!" Es war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. "Stirb nicht..." - "Das Ende ist nah... wir werden uns wieder sehen...*hust* Ich liebe dich" Er lächelte sie noch einmal an bevor sein Kopf zur Seite kippte.  
  
ENDE  
  
A/N: Warum immer solch ein Tragisches Ende? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich stehe auf so was... ich finde es super romantisch, herzzerreisend wen einer verletzt ist und der andere ist in tiefer Sorge.... am besten kommt es dann noch wen einer stirbt! Wuahahah Und für alle die es nicht bekommen haben (ich habs aber auch viel zu kompliziert gemacht!) es ging in dieser Geschichte um Ginny und Sisi (Sirius) ^-^ Konban wa ©ASAHI  
  
P.S. Welche Wörter ich hier vorgegeben bekommen hatte weiß ich nicht mehr... sorry 


	4. Von Lohnsteurtabellen und Liebe

Von Lohnsteuertabellen und Liebe

Ron saß, wie in letzter Zeit häufiger, in der Bibliothek und brütete über seinem Aufsatz für Muggelkunde. Wenn er ehrlich war verstand er absolut nicht um was es da eigentlich ging. Er hatte von der Lehrerin ein großes Buch mit Zahlen drin, bekommen. Die Aufgabe war sehr schwer. Errechne den Netto Gehalt eines Deutschen Politikers. 

Ron seufzte schwer und klappte die **Lohnsteuertabelle** wieder zu und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Hey Ronny Maus! Brauchst du Hilfe ?" Lange Arme schlangen sich um Rons Hals. „Hallo mein Schatz! Wie geht es dir?" – „Prima?" Ron zog das junge Mädchen hinter sich hervor und sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. „Und brauchst du nun Hilfe?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich bin nur ein wenig überarbeitet..." sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ohne lange zu warten küsste das junge Mädchen ihn wieder und die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und wilder. „Hast du es schon Harry erzählt?" fragte sie plötzlich. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie noch enger an sich ran. „Nein..." sagte er leise. „Ich weiß ich hätte es schon längst machen sollen... aber er ist doch mein bester Freund... und wen ich es ihm sage wird er mir nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen... du weißt doch wie er zu dir steht!" sagte er betrübt. „Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund es vor ihm Geheim zu halten... was meinst du passiert wen er es so heraus findet? Er wird noch wütender sein da du es ihm nicht gesagt hast!" Ron nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren langen Haaren.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Ron. „Ich weiß." Sagte sie. „Und deshalb wirst du es Harry auch sagen..." Sie stand von seinem Schoss auf und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn um sich dann von ihm zu verabschieden. 

„Warte!" sagte Ron und stand nun ebenfalls von seinem Platz auf und ging zu einem Regal und suchte nach einem Buch. „Was ist das?" fragte das Mädchen und begutachtete das Buch neugierig. 

„Ein **Atlas**" erklärte Ron und schlug es auf. „Und was suchst du?" fragte sie und blickte ihm neugierig über die Schulter. „Eine Insel! Auf der wir uns verstecken können nach dem ich es Harry gesagt habe..." Ron grinste über beide Ohren doch seine Freundin schmollte. 

„Das war fies..." sagte sie und gab ihn einen Klaps gegen Hinterkopf. „Hey!" beschwerte sich Ron und packte das Mädchen an den Handgelenken. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen.

„Küss mich!" sagte sie und schloss die Augen. „Geht klar!" sagte Ron und küsste sie.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los..." sagte sie nach einer weiteren Reihe atemberaubender Küsse. Ron nickte und verfolgte sie mit seinen gierigen Blicken aus der Bibliothek bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Kaum war sie weg kam Harry rein gestürmt.

„Ron! Ich habe eben Cho auf dem Gang getroffen und sie hat mich sogar gegrüßt... meinst du ich sollte sie zum Weihnachtsball einladen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf dem Ron noch vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht... ich dachte du wolltest mit Hermione hin?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie geht mit Draco!" Ron verschluckte sich arg als er das hörte. 

„Wie bitte?" harkte er nach. „Hast schon richtig gehört... unser geliebter Feind, Draco Malfoy wird Hermione auf den Ball begleiten! Und mit wem willst du hin?" 

„Ich? Weiß ich noch nicht!" log er in der schnelle. Harry nickte und stand auf. „Wenn ich mich beeile kann ich Cho bestimmt noch einholen!" Mit einem breiten grinsen verschwand Harry aus der Bibliothek. Ron seufzte schwer. Wie sollte er Harry nur erzählen, das er und Cho... nun ja... ein Paar waren?

Der Tag des Weihnachtsballs rückte immer näher und im Schloss machte sich eine Vorfreude breit die selbst auf die Lehrer überschwappte. Professor McGonagall hatte sich die Haare blond gefärbt und Professor Dumbledore schien sich seinen Bart ein wenig in form gebracht zu haben und selbst der ständig mies gelaunte Professor Snape schien sich mal die Haare gewaschen zu haben.

Am morgen des Weihnachtsballs,  in der großen Halle war es noch lauter als sonst. Ron, 

der schon seit Tagen versuchte Harry aus dem weg zu gehen, saß neben Hermione und hört sich ihre endlos Vorträge über Draco an als Harry freudig mit ner' **Bild-Zeitung** wedelnd herein gestürmt kam. „Ich habe gewonnen! ICH HABE GEWONNEN!" Hermione riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und schaute ihn fragend an. „Was hast du gewonnen?" – „Ein Abo für eine Muggelzeitung!" Hermione nickte und wendete sich wieder Ron zu. 

„Und Ron, mit wem gehst du heute Abend?" Ron blickte Hilfe suchend in der Gegend um. „Ich... ähh.... gehe mit .... und mit wem gehst du Harry?" – „Ich hatte ja... du-weißt-schon-wen gefragt aber sie geht mit jemand anderem hin... schade eigentlich... nun gehe ich mit Hannah Abbott zum Ball!" Ron nickte und stand vom Tisch auf. „Ich muss... mein Referat noch weiter machen!" Mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand er. 

„Hier bist du ja Ron. Ich habe dich gesucht!" Cho setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und blickte ihn an. „Ich werde ihm damit das Herz brechen..." sagte Ron leise. Cho rückte näher an ihn heran. „Ich weiß... aber du kannst ihn doch nicht dein ganzes Leben lang anlügen. Er wird es verstehen!" Cho lächelte ihn an und gab ihn einen zaghaften Kuss auf den Mund. „Du hast recht... was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Ich geh dann jetzt nach oben und versuche mit ihm zu reden... ich hole dich dann um zehn vor sieben von deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ab!" – „Okay!" sagte sie. Ron stand auf, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann hoch zum Gryffindor Tower. 

„Hermione? Hast du Harry gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du kannst mir helfen... mach mal bitte mein Kleid zu!" Hermione hüpfte aufgeregt im Mädchenschlafsaal hin und her und versuchte ihr Kleid zu zumachen. „Moment..." Ron half ihr den Reißverschluss zu schließen und ging dann sich umziehen.

Zehn vor sieben stand Ron vorm Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf seine Angebetete. Zusammen gingen sie dann hoch in die Große Halle und trafen, wie sollte es anders sein, gleich auf Harry.

„RON? CHO? Was…?" Ron legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry... ich!" 

Auf einmal ertönte von draußen ein lauter schrei und die großen Eichentüren wurden mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet. „VOLDEMORT ... ER IST IN HOGWARTS!" schrie ein Schüler und stürzte in die Halle. 

Wenige Sekunden später kam mit wehenden Umhang der dunkle Lord in die Halle. „Potter... wo ist Potter?" schnarrte er und sein Blick durchstreifte die Halle. Als er Harry sah leuchteten sein Augen gefährlich auf. „He, Potter jetzt wirst du endlich sterben... AVADA KADAVRA!" Grüne Blitze kamen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab und flogen unhaltbar auf Harry zu.

*WOUM* *BOUM* *AHHH* Dumbledore hatte die Halle regelrecht gestürmt und Voldemort hatte keine Chance gehabt. Doch was ist mit Harry?

„Ron!" schluchzte Cho und kniete sich neben ihn. „Verlass mich nicht... ich... liebe dich doch!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Ron zitterte am ganzen Leib und rutschte zu Boden. „Ich liebe dich auch... Cho!" flüsterte Ron und schenkte ihr sein süßeste Lächeln. 

„NEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN...."

Ende   

Das waren Cho und Ron! 

© Asahi

Also noch mal an alle die es Interessiert. JA ich habe einen Psychiater! Es liegt aber nicht nur an meinem Größenwahn sondern zum größten Teil an meinen Kniescheiben die nicht mehr mit mir reden... O_O° 


	5. Ich könnte es nicht, könntest du es Malf...

**_ICH KÖNNTE ES NICHT, KÖNNTEST DU ES, MALFOY?_**

_F__ünftes__Schuljahr. Harry saß in der Großen Halle und sah sich um, während er seinen **Wackelpudding aß. Cedric war nicht mehr da. Klar, er war tot und Harry hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er daran dachte. Er selbst hätte alleine den Feuerkelch nehmen sollen, dann würde er noch leben. Und vor allem würden ihn nicht so viele Leute schneiden. Sicher Cho hatte nichts weiter zu ihm gesagt. Er hatte kurz mit ihr gesprochen und ihr gesagt wie leid es ihm täte. Sie wollte davon nichts wissen und gab ihm nicht die Schuld. Harry beruhigte das mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Viele andere dagegen waren weit weniger verständnisvoll. 90% aller Hufflepuffs sahen in ihm die Wurzel allen Übels. Die Slytherins waren eigentlich fies wie immer, man konnte nicht unterscheiden ob sie im jetzt die Schuld an Cedrics Tod gaben, oder nicht. Doch was Harry am meisten bedrückte war die Tatsache das auch einige Gryffindors leicht säuerlich auf ihn reagierten. Harry sah von seinem Frühstück auf und merkte das die Post kam, scheinbar hatte auch Hedwig einen Brief für ihn.**_

_„Harry, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Treffen wir uns nach dem  _

_Unterricht am See._

Cho" 

_Harry konnte sich nicht denken was Cho von ihm wollte, sie war wohl kaum so geschmacklos Harry zu sagen das sie ihn über alles liebte. Obwohl dieser Gedanke Harry nicht abgeneigt war._

_Gegen Abend lief Harry hinunter zu See und setzte sich ans Ufer, bis er hinter sich Schritte hörte, einen Augenblick später saß Cho neben ihn._

_Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Beide saßen da und beobachteten wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Verbotenen Wald versank._

_„Denkst du noch oft an Cedric, Cho?" fragte Harry leicht patzig._

_„Manchmal schon, aber ich glaube wir paßten nicht zusammen..."_

_„Er hat dich geliebt..."_

_„Vielleicht. Aber er ist tot. Es wäre dumm ihm jahrelang hinterher zu trauern. _

_Die Zeit mit ihm war schön, das will ich nicht leugnen. Aber das Leben geht _

_weiter auch wenn es weh tut..."_

_„Sicher..."_

_„Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Harry. Findest du nicht das wir gleich sind...? Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise? Alle in der Schule betrauern Cedric. Mit Ausnahme von uns, sicher wir betrauern ihn auch, aber auf eine andere Art. Du machst dir Vorwürfe und ich war mit ihm zusammen. Ich finde das schweißt zusammen."_

_Sie rückte näher an Harry heran._

„Cho, glaube nicht das ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Ich mag dich zwar mehr als gerne, aber ich könnte nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

_„Aber... Bitte, überlege es dir."_

_„Ich denke darüber nach, in Ordnung?"_

Er drückte Chos Hand, gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und ging dann ins Schloß.

_Cho blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und beobachtete die hereinbrechende Finsternis. Hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich Blätter Geraschel, sie drehte sich um und sah Draco, mit einem Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf, auf sie zu kommen. Er blieb neben ihr stehen und fragte:_

_„Darf ich mich setzen?"_

_„Wir leben in einem freien Land..."_

Draco setzte sich neben sie auch die Beiden bleiben eine Weile so sitzen.

_„Ich habe dich mit Potter belauscht. Du bist hinter ihm her, stimmt's?"_

_„Und wenn es so ist?"_

_„Ich will dir mal was sagen, Baby, Potter gehört mir. Nimm deine ekelhaften Finger von ihm."_

_„Was willst du denn von Harry? Er haßt dich."_

_„Das kann man ja noch ändern... Aber ich will nicht das du mit Potter..:"_

Cho sprang auf und sah ihn wütend an.

_„Ich liebe Harry."_

_„Ich auch.."  
„Das ist dein Pech..:"_

Cho stand auf um in Richtung Schloß zu gehen.

_„Hiergeblieben!"_

Cho drehte sich langsam um, sie sah wie Draco seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte.

_„Was willst du, Malfoy? Mich umbringen?"_

Draco tat als ob er überlegen würde.

_„Äh,..... Ja!"_

_„Wa- Was? Also... Ich könnte es nicht, könntest du es, Malfoy?"_

_„Was? Dich umbringen? Ja, das könnte ich."_

_„Das wirst du nicht wa..."  
„AVADA KEDAVRA"_

Cho fiel nach hinten und Draco sah sich schnell um.

_„Oh, Gott. Ich glaube ich brauche einen Anwalt. Ja, es war Mord im Affekt, es... es war praktisch Notwehr!"_

_Draco zog die Leiche Chos hinter sich her, klaute noch ihren **Labello und ließ sie in den See plumpsen. **_

_„Jetzt gehört Potter wenigstens MIR!"_

Ende 

Das war Cho & Draco 

_Idee, nach dem Bestseller ‚Ich könnte es nicht, könntest du es, Malfoy?' von Dorothea Meyer!_

_Regie                                                                           Melina_

_Produktion                                                                 Melina_

_Drehbuch                                                                    Melina_

_Schnitt                                                                        Melina_

Kameraführung                                                          Melina 

_Kostüme                                                                     Melina_

_Mitwirkende:_

_Harry Potter                           als                               Harry Potter_

_Cho Chang                             als                               Cho Chang_

_Draco Malfoy             als                               Draco Malfoy_

_Kommentar von Asahi: Also bei unserer zweiten Runde konnte man sich aussuchen ob man die Person einfach tötet oder sie liebt. Melina hat mal was anderes genommen. _


End file.
